In Remembrance
by Vanilla Mochi
Summary: "I won't waste this second chance at life. Thank you again for your sacrifice." After two years, Igarashi visits Otonashi's grave to make some important revelations.


"_Hey Daisuke, we're going to the karaoke bar- you know, celebrate graduation. Wanna come with us?"_

_The said boy looked up from retying his shoelaces. He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry man, I can't come today." He finished tightening the knot. "There's someone important I need to visit."_

"_Who? Let me guess, it is a girl? Is little Daisuke sick of studying and lovesick at last? Did he- Oh." A pout. "Really Daisuke? Him? I know he saved your life and all, but really?"_

"_Yeah." He stood up._

"_It's not even his death anniversary."_

"_I know. But it doesn't mean I can't visit him." _

"_Is he the reason you became obsessed with your studies too?"_

_Laughing. "I wouldn't call it obsessed… I don't think anyone actually enjoys studying. But I guess so."_

"_He died two years ago, Daisuke. Isn't it time you got over it?" _

"_I did."_

"_He wouldn't want you to feel guilty."_

"_I don't," Igarashi assured, suddenly tired, "But he has a right to know some part of my life."_

"_Did he change you that much?"_

_Igarashi looked up. Sakura petals showered above them like drizzle. One of them landed on Igarashi's shoulder. A breeze drifted through as the branches rustled and his hat threatened to fly with it._

"_Yeah."_

* * *

"Hey. Long time no see." Igarashi paused as if waiting for a reply. There was none. Sighing, he set a bouquet of white chrysanthemums down and with shaky fingers, removed his hat.

The grave couldn't have looked more normal. Somber, like the rest. A lotus rested on each side. Someone must've left some incense behind too. His name was etched on the stone with a single word following: Doctor.

Igarashi couldn't have thought of a better message. He squat down and chuckled nervously. "Guess they didn't realize you were Christian, huh?"

"Not that I know," he continued, "You asked me once if I believed in God. So I figured."

Silence.

"I graduated." He held out his diploma with one hand. Neatly, painted in golden kanji, were the words of celebration. "I'm gonna become a teacher; I studied like hell for those entrance exams. Thanks to you, of course."

"They were a real pain in the ass, but you live only once, so… you gotta make the most of it. I'm gonna help people, just like you wanted to."

"I would be a doctor but… well…" He wavered, closing his eyes- unwanted memories resurfaced.

"_The tunnel is sealed on both ends. Our cell phones can't get reception and we have no way of contacting the outside world."_

"…_a few snacks, a couple of boxed lunches, five or six bottles of water and two bottles of tea…"_

"_It's not like any of us are going to make it out of here alive and we all know it!"_

_"Hey, Otonashi? Are you listening…?" A ball point pen knocked against the cold pavement while the health insurance card fluttered. Light began pouring in._

_Blank, soulless burgundy eyes. "Otonashi…!"_

"That title belongs to you. It wouldn't be right for anyone else."

A lone sakura petal drifted over the grave before landing in the ashes of incense. He watched it slowly burn to nothing.

"Are you listening? Can you even hear me?" He got into a more comfortable position and sat on the concrete, his legs criss-crossed. His hands dangled his lap.

"You know… there's been times when I wondered, what if you survived? Would we have been… friends?"

There was still no answer. Only a draft flew in, tangling with the chrysanthemums. Something pulsed through; he couldn't stay calm anymore.

"It's not fair…" he muttered darkly, his jaw setting in place, "It's not fair!" He cried out this time, louder. He jumped to his feet.

"You shouldn't have died!" His fists clenched. An accusation. He hadn't remembered the last time he lost his temper like this. Not since he found out the accident happened due to a failure on the railroad company's part to install necessary brakes for the train. "You had so much to live for! You were going to do something great! I know it." His temper cooled suddenly. "We _all_ knew."

"But God is cruel." Igarashi choked out, blinking back tears, "God can be so cruel. He took your life too soon."

Another breeze blew past him.

"Is this your way of saying it's alright?" asked Igarashi humorlessly, "Well, it is your opinion."

He wiped the tears forming around his eyes. "Sorry about that. I had to get that off my chest for a while."

"But I guess it can't be helped, huh?" He sighed, kneeling, "You're dead and there's nothing I can do about it. I just hope you get another chance at life. This can't be your end. Not yet."

He glanced at a watch hidden beneath his sleeve. "I have to go. I need to get the groceries for mom." Standing up, Igarashi stared back at the cold hard gravestone.

"But I promise, Otonashi Yuzuru. I won't waste this second chance at life. Thank you again for your sacrifice."

He took a deep breath. "I'll come visit soon."

And with that, he sighed, turning away. There was simply nothing more he had to say. Ambling back to the entrance, he rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. He hoped no one heard his outburst.

He rounded the corner and for a moment, paused to see Otonashi's grave through the cast iron fence. It was the dreary place; hopefully it wouldn't be where Otonashi's spirit dwelled for eternity. Not that Igarashi knew what happened after death.

And that's when he saw him.

Or rather, a blob of red passed by him. Crimson might not be the best word, but it was bright enough to be noticeable. The redhead stranger brushed Igarashi in the shoulder and for a moment, their eyes met.

The strangers' eyes were burgundy, just like Otonashi's.

It couldn't have been, could it? Igarashi froze and spun around as the stranger kept moving, minding his own business.

A girl in a white sundress accompanied the young man. Her hair, a shade of white that could've matched an angel's wings, glittered in the fading sunlight. She turned toward her companion as if to say something.

Igarashi sighed, shaking his head. No, it wasn't. Otonashi died two years ago. It simply couldn't have been. Just a coincidence. But part of him almost hoped for that to be true. Maybe that part of him even believed it.

For as the couple turned the corner, Igarashi swore he heard the girl mutter a single word.

"Yuzuru…"

* * *

"Yuzuzu… was he someone from your previous life?" Kanade asked when they turned at the corner. She glanced up at him impassively while walking up the sidewalk.

A silver car flew pass them, leaving a stream of smoke behind in its trail. He paused in his tracks.

"Yeah…" said Otonashi with a soft smile, "We were on the same train when it crashed. He was a companion of mine… it looks like he's doing well."

"It looks more like he's seen a ghost," Kanade corrected, "…why didn't you tell him?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath.

"That's a good question." Otonashi admitted, "I don't know. I guess there's no need to. That was two years ago. I've moved pass it and I think he's done the same. It's best not to intrude on that."

"If that's what you think is right." He chuckled, pulling her towards him as she continued to walk. Inhaling a flowery scent, he began stroking her silvery hair and smirked a little when she stiffened upon contact. She raised an arm to touch his own.

"And besides," He grinned. "I have everything I need. I have my sister, I have Yuri, Hinata, Yui, everyone in the SSS… and you, Kanade."

"…me too, Yuzuru," agreed Kanade who leaned into his chest. His heartbeat lulled her to peace.

He bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Ha, ha, that ending was so cheesy… Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading it, as much I did writing it! Review and favorites are welcomed!**

**Special thanks to SilentVex for beta-reading!**


End file.
